doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
135 - Planet of Fire
Planet of Fire ist der 135., aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 21. Staffel. Am 28. September 2018 erschien die Episode mit deutscher Synchronisation unter dem Titel Feuerplanet bei Pandastorm Pictures. Handlung Die amerikanische Studentin Peri Brown ertrinkt beinahe in ihren Ferien auf Lanzarote im Meer, doch sie wird von Turlough gerettet und in die TARDIS gebracht, damit sie sich erholen kann. Der Doctor ist auf der Insel, weil die TARDIS ein geheimnisvolles Signal aufgefangen hat, das von einem unbekannten Artefakt übertragen wird, das vom Grund des Meeres, durch Peris Stiefvater, Howard Foster, gehoben worden ist. Dem Master gelingt es, die Steuerung über Kamelion wieder zu erlangen und benutzt ihn, um die TARDIS, zusammen mit dem Doctor, Turlough und Peri, zum Planeten Sarn zu holen, wo er hofft, die Weltversorgung an wiederbelebenden Numismaton-Gas, verwenden zu können, um seinen Körper - versehentlich in einem Experiment mit seiner Gewebekompression Eliminatorwaffe geschrumpft - zu seiner korrekten Größe wieder herzustellen. Er säht Zwietracht unter den Sarn, Eingeborene, die einen Feuergott anbeten, der Logar genannt wird, und die politische Gefangene vom Planeten Trion - Turloughs Heimatwelt - sind. Turlough trifft seinen Bruder und später, nachdem ein Raumschiff von seiner Heimatwelt angekommen ist, entdeckt er, dass Trion eine Amnestie für allen politischen Gefangenen bewilligt hat. Der Master wird anscheinend durch einen Strom des numismatischen Gases getötet, indem er in einem Gegensatz zu einer normalen heißen Flamme badet. Der Doctor zerstört Kamelion, nach eigener Bitte des Roboters, da er vollständig instabil geworden ist. Turlough kehrt nach Trion zurück, während Peri mit dem Doctor weiter zieht. Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Doctor vermisst Tegan. *Der Master verkleinerte sich versehentlich selbst, als er seinen TCE verbessern wollte. *Wie der Master das Feuer überlebt, erfahren der Doctor und Peri in der Kurzgeschichte A Town Called Eternity. *Nachdem Tegan in der letzten Folge den Doctor verlassen hat, tut dies nun Vislor Turlough. Es ist auch Kamelions letzter Auftritt. Damit hat der Doctor in der Serie erstmals seit sieben Jahren für eine lange Zeit ausschließlich menschliche Begleiter(innen). Hinter den Kulissen *Der Drehort wurde nach einem Urlaub von Fiona Cumming ausgewählt, nachdem sie ihre Urlaubsfotos von Lanzarote zeigte. *Das Schreiben des Skriptes war für Grimwade deswegen eine kleine Herausforderung, da er dort noch nie gewesen war und Nathan-Turner ihm nicht genehmigte dem Vorbereitungsteam auf die Kanaren zu folgen. Er musste sich also auf Erzählungen und Fotos von Regisseurin Cumming verlassen um die Handlungsorte (insbesonders in der Vulkansiedlung) beschreiben zu können. *Aufgrund von Problemen mit der Requisite von Kamelion (und einer geschnittenen Szene) taucht er in diesem Handlungsbogen zum ersten und letzten Mal seit seiner Einführung in The King's Demons auf. Man hatte ihn in der Zwischenzeit wortwörtlich Staub ansetzen lassen und überlegte, wie man das Kapitel Kamelion am besten abschließen kann. *Während einer Drehpause kam es zu einem berüchtigten "Photoshotting" bei dem Davison und Bryant in James Bond-Manier posierten (er mit Plastikpistole, sie im Badeanzug). Das Produktionsteam war davon weniger begeistert, drückte aber ein Auge zu, da Davison zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits angekündigt hatte die Serie zu verlassen und sein Vertrag eh mit dem nächsten Handlungsbogen auslief. *Das Ende des "letzten" Satzes des Masters ("Won't you show mercy to your own...") war weder den Schauspielern, noch der Regisseurin bekannt, sondern blieb das Geheimnis des Produzenten. Auf eine Nachfrage von Cumming hin antwortete Nathan-Turner, dass der Satz mit "Brother" enden sollte, er die Vervollständigung aber lieber den Fans überließ. Sein Nachfolger Russell T. Davies war darüber sehr glücklich, da er so eine familäre Verbindung zwischen dem Doctor und dem Master in The Sound of Drums ein für alle mal ausschließen konnte. *Peris Pass ist keine extra für Doctor Who angefertigte Requisite, sondern stammt aus einer anderen Serie. Schafft man es einen klaren Ausschnitt im richtigen Moment zu erhalten, sieht man deutlich, dass er einem gewissen "Sydney" aus New York gehört. *Michael Bangerter hatte zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten seinen Wohnsitz auf Lanzarote. In einer kurzen Szene im Café sind seine Kinder (damals acht und fünf Jahre alt) und seine Frau zu sehen * Besagtes Cafè war in Wahrheit ein Fischladen. Die Außenbestuhlung wurde eigens herbeigeschafft. * gedreht wurde unter anderem an den Stränden von Papagaya und am (immer noch aktiven) Timanfaya-Vulkan. Dabei kam es zu einem kleinen Zwisschenfall, weil zwar die Verantwortlichen im Timanfaya-Nationalpark über die Art der Dreaharbeiten informiert waren, nicht aber die auswärtige Polizei. Diese rückte nach dem Zünden von ein paar Rauchbomben an, in der Annahme, der Vulkan wäre erstmals seit 150 Jahren wieder ausgebrochen. * 2010 erschien im Zusammenhang mit der erstmaligen DVD-Veröffentlichung des Handlungsbogens auch eine 66-Minütige "Special Edition". Diese unterscheidet sich von der TV-Version vor allem durch eine neu gedrehte Szene noch vor der Titelmusik, die den Absturz des Trionischen Schiffes zeigt, sowie durch komplett neue CGI-Effekte (die aber unter den technischen Möglichkeiten des Jahres 2010 blieben). Veröffentlichungen Planet of fire VHS.jpg|VHS-Cover Dvd 135.jpg|DVD-Cover 1 Dvd 135 2.jpg|DVD-Cover 2 DVD Feuerplanet Mediabook.jpg|DE-Mediabook-Cover en:Planet of Fire (TV story) es:Planet of Fire Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Fünfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Vislor Turlough) Kategorie:Stories (Peri Brown) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1984 Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Stories (Kamelion) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1980er Jahre)